Potatoe I choose you!
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Au from Shizou and the potatoe, he and his potatoe from 'Bukuro town are walking along to becoming legendary links of time and scape. yes scape. BUT dun dun dun. A man of evil men in black jacket and great metal birds striped them from continuing to have a DRRRkemon battle of the death of tomato's fury of love. did I say that, that man was Izaya Yato-orihara. of doom. -shuddup-


**Shizuo and his potatoe in a Drrkemon battle with the evil man Izaya and his tomato c:**

Shizou walked across the streets of 'bukuro town, and came upon a familiar man. A man with black clothes and knifes down his drawn pants and colored fancy shoeys.

He decided to ignore him and keep walking.

"HEY! what? I challenge you to a Drrrkemon battle! " the man of the evilness said with a smirky of derps.

"wait, what? I don't wanna battle you! well, that's just too bad..." Shizou waves him away because his voice was too beautiful for his eardrums. And his mouth needed soap.

"LET'S BATTLE!" Izaya sliced at Shizuo's pants with a knife with the happy go lucky face desu.

"Wait a second.. you the evil man who touch my potato! " Shizou pointed at the man and le gasps in his face :O

"uh. no." Izaya was smart and Shizuo was fruits. So that's why Izaya said no.

"yus you are." Shizuo was smarter than that. Too bad Izaya.

die." Izaya shhhed him and kicked his crouch. Shizuo fell. and died. in the world of Drrr and came to the world of Drrrekmon in a battle of Izaya the evils.

**da da linglingling da da DUN DUN DUN DA DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN. the beautifulest music in the world.**

Shizou had no choice but to play. So he threw a ball with the words "I'm potatoe" on the ground . "POTATO I CHOOSE YOU! *DING* His friend potatoe came out of the sky."I don't understand but ok."

"POTATOEEEEEEEE!" said Potatoe.

Izaya threw his tomato box. TOMATO I CHOOSE YOU *DING* a very red tomato and soft and bouncy green hair~ leaves on its head hair too. swishing its hair back and front.

"Toooomaatattttttooooo~ bby." the tomato winked.

Izaya whistled. "That's my tomato33" c; shiuo blushed.

**Shizuo: "I must admit, that tomato is kinda hot."**

"Shizou. you. cheating. on mee?" the potato turned red. of anger.

"nu."

"lie"

"I'M NOT, all I thought was it was kinda hot, that's it. I like potatoe the most anyways.." shizou blushed pink of creativeness.

"Oh shizuo..!" potatoe hugged his pants.

"potatoe.."

Izaya coughs, "Hello, the battle. not a relationship mix up." ._.

"Right..nu." potatoe and shizuo felt awkward now, but in battle position anyways.

**SHIZUO STARTS**

"NOW, POTATO USE STARE." The potato stared at the tomato very creepily. (It isn't very affective)

"OK, TOMATO USE JUICY SPLOOSH ATTRACT!" The tomato SPLASHED tomato juice on the potato. (The potato turned aroused)

"OH NO! What the hell!? POTATO USE ONION." The potato threw a happy onion in the tomato's face. (The tomato has watery eyes now)

"OH NOE FINE, IT'S TIME TO USE THE SECRET WEAPON. TOMATO! USE CARROT!" The tomato threw a handsome carrot at the potato. (IT'S SUPER AFFECTIVE)

"POTATO! QUICKLY! USE BARREL THROW!" The potato threw a barrel of cucumbers at the tomato. (The kappa lord appeared)

"OH NOE! KAPPA LORD!" The kappa lord ate the cucumbers smugly, and touched the potato with his beak. (The potato gained legendary froggie powers)

"GOSH! KAPPA LORD! "

The kappa went "hm hm hm hm", and disappeared away.

"THIS NOT HAPPEN! TOMATO USE HAIR WHIP!" Izaya pointed to potatoe. The tomato whipped his bouncy and soft green hair at the potato. (The potato now feels like touching the tomato's hair)

"NOES! NOT THE HAIR!" The potato started touching his hair,

"POTATO STOP DAT. GET BACK." shizuo was feeling jealous.

The carrot started touching potatoes shoe, the potatoe jumped and got back to battle.

"GAH! a CARROT! POTATO. USE FROGGIE BEAM!" The potato shot a random beam from his mouth with froggies in it.

the frogs look familiar with the one Shinra touched.

The frogs eat the plump tomato and the mordorima carrot man desu ka's beautiful hairs of greens.

(Both the tomato and carrot fainted)

"YA!" sHIZUO victory danced.

"NOOO I WAS GONNA TAKE YOUR POTATO in chips AND EAT IT and my tomato bby.. :C" Izaya sobbed away on a flying taco cat named Kadota.

**END OF BATTLE ONE**

**THE END for now.. c: Mohaha hehe haha moo**

**from your kappalord of sweaters, becuz I'm sooo.. soo..**

** no. c:  
baois.**


End file.
